


Ele esperava...

by brisa



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angustía, F/M, Sherlock tem sentimentos, Sherlolly - Freeform, ambiente hospitalar, desculpa qualquer coisa, internação hospitalar, menção a sangue, olhe as tags isso é triste, relação estabelecida
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brisa/pseuds/brisa
Summary: Era só uma noite comum, mas algo deu errado e então ele só podia esperar.





	

Não era para ser assim. O que começou com um caso simples, algo rotineiro, que faziam desde o começo do relacionamento deles como casal, ~~o encontro~~  a resolução de crimes semanal, acabou de forma abrupta. Ele nem ao menos conseguia se lembrar de como a noite acabou tão mal. Sua mente tão afiada, sempre implacável, só conseguia lembrar do sangue, era tanto sangue… A mancha se espalhando de forma inegável pelo chão e suas mãos. Mesmo sabendo que não, Sherlock ainda sentia como se suas mãos estivessem cobertas com o vermelho. Ele não se lembrava de ter chegado ao hospital, um espaço em branco preenchido com pequenos flashes (ambulância, sala de espera, Greg, John, Mary, Rose) era o que podia relembrar do momento do tiro até então.

Recusando-se a mover-se da cabeceira ele esperava…

ele observava… O peito dela subir e descer suavemente, com respirações constantes, ela parecendo tão frágil. Em confronto com a mulher forte que se escondia por trás das camadas de tecidos coloridos e estampados.

ele escutava… Paradoxalmente o silêncio sendo mais perturbador que o rítmico “blep” mecânico que marcava cada pulsar do seu coração.  Que finalmente ele tinha admitido ser seu coração também.

ele respirava… O odor estéril, característico de um hospital, que ele sempre associou a estar em casa era de certa forma reconfortante.

ele esperava… Molly Hooper abrir os olhos.


End file.
